Last Black Day
by Jashique Emiko
Summary: fict sederhana yang menceritakan tentang Miku, Kaito, dan Black Day. / "GHAAHH! Baiklah! Akan kuturuti saranmu!" / "HAH! Secepat itu!" / RnR? :3


**ALOHAAAA~~! Jashie is back yoohooo~! /digampar/. **

**Sebenernyasih hanya nge-publish satu fanfict enggak jelas lagi… well, karena Jashie emang sibuk… nama nya juga kelas 9.. AHAHAHAHAHA—yah… daripada banyak ngomongnya, langsung ajadeh…**

_**Jashique Emiko **__present, _

_Last Black Day_

_Rate: T_

_Genre: _

_Romance/Friendship_

_Characters:_

_[Miku H. / Kaito S.] [SeeU / SeeWoo]_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters, as usual yeah._

_Warning(s):_

_Alay, gaje, typo, menyebabkan katarak /ha_

_._

_._

_._

_ENJOYY!_

"… Di Korea, jika di bulan Februari ada Valentines day, di bulan Maret ada White day, maka di bulan April ada Black day looh…" ujar seorang gadis 17 tahun bersurai dirty blonde sepinggang dan bermanik azure blue itu. Gadis itu memakai bandul telinga kucing di atas kepala nya. Shiyu Hwang nama nya.

"Hhh… ya ya ya…" balas gadis sebaya yang tepat di sebelah Shiyu tadi dengan malas. Gadis itu bersurai hijau toska dan diikat menjadi twintail. Oh, dan gadis itu memiliki warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Miku Hatsune namanya.

"Ih Miku mah… jadiii, inti kata-kataku tadi tuh ya… kamu buruan cari pacar sebelum Black day…" omel Shiyu pada gadis yang bernama Miku tersebut. Sedangkan Miku hanya bersenandung kecil.

"Ehemm… toh ini Jepang, Shiyu… bukan daerah asalmu alias Korea. Jadi, aku tidak perlu mencari pacar sebelum black day kan?" jawab Miku santai. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian ia dan Shiyu mendengar ucapan beberapa gadis yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Huaaa! Besok kita bakal dikatai lagi niih! Besok Black Day!"

"Aku mau cari pacar, ah!"

"Eh ikuuutt!"

—ups, nampaknya Black Day sudah terkenal di Jepang.

"Nahloh, kau dengar sendiri kan, Hatsune?" ledek Shiyu

"GHAAHH! Baiklah! Akan kuturuti saranmu!" teriak Miku yang menyebabkan semua orang melihat ke arah Shiyu dan Miku.

"Baiklah! Sampai bertemu besok, Mikuu!" jawab Shiyu lalu meninggalkan Miku.

.

.

-_**Last Black Day**_-

.

.

Miku kini sedang memikirkan tentang Black Day, dan masalah ke-jomblo-an nya. Sebenarnya Miku tidak masalah dengan masalah jomblo nya itu, tetapi dia paling tidak suka kalau Shiyu dan pacarnya, Kim SeeWoo meledeki Miku habis-habisan.

Oh, sebenarnya bisa saja ia menyogok Lui Hibiki yang merupakan saudara jauh nya itu untuk menjadi pendamping saat Black Day, namun sayangnya Lui sudah mempunyai pendampingnya sendiri. Mau tak mau Miku tidak boleh mengganggunya.

"Ugh! masa aku harus diledekin lagi sama Shiyu dan Kim SeeWoo lagiiii!" gerutu Miku frustasi lalu menyeruput frapped cappuccino miliknya.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk disini? Tempat lain sudah penuh," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba. Miku pun mendongak ke arah suara.

Miku melihat sesosok laki-laki berkisar 19 tahun dengan sepasang mata berwarna azure blue dan warna rambut yang senada dengan warna matanya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum seraya memegang frapped cappuccino.

"Eh, umm… ya boleh," jawab Miku. Lalu laki-laki itu pun duduk di depan Miku.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu? Aku Kaito Shion. Cukup dipanggil Kaito," ujar laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri.

"E-eh, hmmmm… namaku Miku Hatsune. Yaaa, cukup dipanggil Miku," balas Miku gelagapan. Wah, nampaknya Miku terpesona dengan ketampanan nya? Entahlah.

"Oooh, nah Miku, kau sedang apa di café sendirian?" tanya Kaito

"Hhhh… mungkin tujuan kita sama," balas Miku

"Oh ya? Sama-sama ingin meratapi nasib karena besok Black Day?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Yaahh, begitulah…" jawab Miku pasrah

"Kukira kau sudah punya pacar…" ucap Kaito dengan polosnya. Miku yang single ini pun langsung sensitive mendengar kata pacar.

"Kau mau menyindir, ya?" tanya Miku dengan aura yang gelap di sekitarnya. Kaito pun segera mengambil hikmah dari ucapan nya barusan, jangan pernah meledek seorang jomblo (ngenes?) yang sedang galau.

"Eh ehhh, tidak kookk… lagi pula kita kan senasib…" jawab Kaito dengan cengiran tidak berdosa. Miku pun hanya menatap Kaito.

"Kita sama-sama orang yang kalah, kita dicampakkan…" lanjut Kaito denga wajah tulus miliknya.

"… Ya, kau benar…" jawab Miku. Akhirnya mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di café dengan mengobrol sampai café itu ingin tutup.

.

.

-_**Last Black Day**_-

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Miku pergi ke sekolah dengan lesu. Ya, hari ini Black Day dan dia belum mendapat pacar. Miku melihat di sekitar taman banyak sekali orang yang memakai baju hitam seraya memakan mie hitam dan saling menyemangati satu sama lain.

"Mikuu! Bagaimana? Sudah dapat?" tanya Shiyu dan SeeWoo hanya menatap Miku dengan tatapan ejekan.

"Belum, kenapa? Mau meledek?" jawab Miku dengan nada ngambek yang maksimal.

"Hahahaha… dasar jomblo a—" ucap SeeWoo yang kemudian di potong oleh seseorang.

"Miku itu pacarku," ucap seorang laki-laki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kaito.

Kaito pun segera menarik tangan Miku untuk pergi meninggalkan Shiyu dan SeeWoo. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Miku pun bertanya pada Kaito.

"Apa maksudmu tadi? Hey!" tanya Miku

"Maksudku, kamu mau tidak jadi pacarku? Eh salah, tapi jadi istriku," ujar Kaito lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang berisikan cincin permata yang berkilauan namun elegant.

"E-eh… t-t-tapi kan kita—" jawab Miku gelagapan karena Kaito.

"Aku tahu kita baru kenal. Tapi entah mengapa aku yakin bahwa kamu itu jodohku," ucap Kaito serius.

"Apa jawabanmu, Miku Hatsune?" lanjut Kaito.

"A-aku… mau," jawab Miku dengan malu. Orang-orang yang ada di taman tersebut langsung bersorak karena mereka melihat kejadian romantic di saat Black Day yang merupakan hari jomblo. Shiyu dan SeeWoo pun hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian barusan. Kaito pun langsung memeluk tubuh Miku yang ramping dan berbisik ke Miku,

"Kita nikahnya minggu depan ya,"

"HAH?! Secepat itu?!" teriak Miku.

—yah, nampaknya ini akan menjadi Black Day terakhir untuk Miku dan Kaito. Selamat, ya!

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**HAHAHAHHHHH… BESOK BLACK DAY YAAAA? Yang jomblo mana suaranyaaaaaaa~~~! /digampar/ **

**Well, sebenernya ini fict request dari sepupu Jashie yang sudah menjadi jomblo perak, gimana? Keren ga? (readers: ENGGAK! MATA GUE KATARAK BACA NYA) (Jashie: *okay*)**

**OKAYYYY! Review nya Jashie tunggu yaaa:3 *senyum manis* /hah.**


End file.
